The present disclosure relates to a display including a current-driven display device, and to an electronic apparatus including such a display.
In recent years, in a field of displays performing image display, a display using a current-driven optical device in which light-emission luminance varies depending on a value of a current flown therethrough as a light-emitting device, for example, an organic EL (Electro Luminescence) display using an organic EL device, has been developed and commercialized. The light-emitting device is a self-emitting device unlike a liquid crystal device, and it is not necessary to provide any light source (backlight) separately. Therefore, compared to a liquid crystal display in which a light source is necessary, the organic EL display has characteristics such as high visibility of images, low power consumption, high response speed of device, etc.
The display generates arbitrary colors, for example, through combining light (basic color light) of red (R), green (G), and blue (B). For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2011-304050 and 2011-249334 disclose an organic EL display in which sub-pixels of red (R) and blue (B) are formed to be larger than a sub-pixel of green (G).